


3 Times Markus Tried to Play Matchmaker, and The One Time It Kinda Worked Out

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Modern AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Sometimes friends get a little too invested in your love life. Then there is Markus T. Velafi. Prompt: Can I request some Ashe/Markus fluff? Maybe some modern AU shenanigans?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowriverspiritwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willowriverspiritwriter).



> Hope y'all enjoy

{1} Don't Date Your Boss

 

Aesling awkwardly sat at the table closest to the small stage in the far back of the restaurant where her 'friend' Markus worked. She honestly didn't know who she was waiting for or why she was even there. Mentally, Ashe kicked herself for even indulging in Markus's attempt at matchmaking. Blind dates weren't her forte. Dating in general wasn't her forte. She didn't have time for romance. Why waste time on that when she could be working? Money trumped having meaningful non-platonic feelings any day. But nevertheless, she agreed and was tragically sitting far away from any exit. And even worse, Markus had her locked with his ironclad hopeful gaze. Although he would normally be stuck behind the bar fixing (and watering down) drinks, the owner also let him perform every few nights. He was working either way. And, although Markus took on requests, his original works really showcased his way with words. 

 

Now on her second drink and having eaten most of the bread basket, Ashe started showing signs of nervousness. She tugged on the dress Markus has given her (even though it was loose fitting it still seemed to try and suffocate her), and less than nonchalantly used her napkin to wipe her sweat. Her feet tapped rapidly under the table and she looked around. Her eyes wandered and inevitably met her friend's.

 

"Don't worry," Markus reassured her as he strummed his guitar for sound check. "He'll be here soon. It's not in his nature to run late. He's pretty good when it comes to scheduled things." 

 

"I hope so... It's bad enough I took the day off work for this," Ashe said as she began drumming her finders. "I mean, did you really have to take me on a 'spa day'... I didn't think I looked that bad."

 

"Ashe. You had a unibrow. And you smelled like ink and ramen noodles. A quick shower and some lipgloss wasn't going to cut it. And besides, you haven't been on a date in what? Five years? A little pampering for getting back out in the game wasn't going to kill you," Markus shrugged as he strummed his instrument some more. 

 

"Well... yeah. But it did hurt like hell."

 

"Beauty is pain, Ashe," he retorted with a slight hair flip. "Do you think I wake up this fabulous?"

 

"No, actually. I know for a fact it takes you an hour for your hair alone. And you have that stupid long skin regimen."

 

"Don't knock it till you try it. My pores are as open as ever, and I'm smoother than a baby's ass."

 

"Fair point. Anyways, so what's this guy like exactly? I know this is supposed to be blind but..."

 

"Alright, so he's a business type guy. I met him when I was scheduling an event at a pretty sweet venue. He's more or less 'your type'; pretty ripped, no nonsense, has a dry outlook on life. Basically, Mr. Right- Oh! Speak of the devil!" The blond nearly dropped his guitar as he flagged down someone behind Ashe. What appeared to be steal toed boots echoed across the restaurant's wooden floor. 

 

Before the nervous girl could turn to meet her date she heard a horrifyingly familiar voice. "Ashe?" it called. 

 

Her eyes widened as her head whipped around before she face palmed. "Hey... Thog..."

 

"Oh. You two already know each other?" Markus perked up.

 

"Yes, Markus," Ashe grunted through clenched teeth. "He's my boss..."

 

{2} Witch Spelt With a "B"

 

After the last catastrophe, Ashe was almost surprised she's agreed to yet another blind date set up by Markus. Not only had she spent a silent dinner with her freakin boss of all people, but the next day at work Thog continued to not speak to her until an awkward "night" as he left. She was lucky he'd never once brought up the 'date' since. Although she had noticed him giving her sideways glances every so often. Whether it be good or bad, it didn't make work any easier. 

 

Sitting at the same table, Ashe was dressed less formal than the last time. She had pawned off the dress from Markus, and decided to stick with nice dress pants and an army green blouse. The blonde matchmaker didn't seem to mind this go round considering how much he had pushed for this second blind date in the first place. He was sure this time it would work out. 

 

This night he'd been stationed at his normal place behind the bar. Markus has made sure to mix his signature drink for the two hopefully, soon to be, 'lovebirds'. He watched from afar as he saw his former roommate, Inien, strut across the room to meet Ashe. She sat down and the two seemed to hit it off. The drinks arrived and soon did the appetizers. He could see them laughing and smiling at one another in the corner of his eyes. 

 

But before he could even blink, there was the sound of glass breaking. Markus turned to the commotion to see the two ladies in a semi-drunken (at least on Inien's part) fist fight. Ashe was winning. But they were all 'losers' as far as Markus saw it; several dollars worth of damages and possibly having two of his good friends forever banned from his place of work... He leapt over the bar top to try and break up the tussle, but only succeeded in getting clocked in the face and getting knocked unconscious. 

 

{3} "What an Asshole."

 

"So the last one didn't work out-"

 

"She broke one of my ribs, Markus!"

 

"Too be far, you did break her nose..."

 

"She started it!" Ashe exclaimed on the other end of the phone call. "That demented whore somehow knew exactly how to push my buttons- do you bitch about me to your other friends?"

 

There was silence.

 

"Well, I promise you this guy is better than the first two," he nervously, and half heartedly tried to change the subject.

 

Ashe groaned loudly and angrily, causing Markus to have to pull the phone away from his ear. "Will you just trust me on this one?" he persisted once his friend's expression of exasperation was over. "He's not an acquaintance or one of my friends. Promise. He's a distant relative of a distant relative of my boss's sister-in-law. And she says he's a great guy." 

 

"If this fucks me over again, I'm going to personally kick your ass. Goodbye, Markus. I need to go throw on something more than sweatpants because now I apparently have a date!"

 

She hung up. 

 

\---

 

"I sad I was sorry!" Markus said on the other side of a locked apartment door. 

 

"He was an asshole and so are you! Next time you set up a date, go on it yourself!" Ashe screamed as she opened up yet another can of beer. Her so-called-friend had been begging for entrance into her living space for almost half an hour. She was doing her best to ignore him and get buzzed. The two things always seemed to go together when she was angry at Markus. 

 

She chugged down the drink and threw the newly empty can at the door. All was silent for a long while after that. No banging or calling from the other side. Ashe was just left upset and slightly confused in the moment of quiet. 

 

"Markus?" Ashe called, inching closer to the door. She waited for something to happen but nothing did. The clock ticked loudly as the seconds passed.

 

Around twenty minutes later, and a six pack now empty and scattered around the flat, there was a small knock at the door. Ashe got up from her drinking spot (the kitchen floor), and stumbled over to open it. Throwing the door open, she found Markus holding another case of beer (not the cheap stuff she always bought) in one hand, and in the other was takeout from her favorite Chinese restaurant. Without a word, she stepped aside and he walked in. Markus laid his haul out on the coffee table next to the sofa, and fell onto the seating. Ashe joined him while snatching up a fresh brew. He did the same and they both opened their beverages with a satisfying pop of the can. There was some more silence, but in a good way, as the two became one with the sofa and chugged beer. The food was getting cold, so Ashe opened up the carton of noodles and ate her anger away. Markus, who wouldn't touch that particular restaurant's food with a 100 foot pole, at least took comfort in the fact that his friend was more hungry than upset at this point. A way to anyone's heart is through their stomach... and their billfold, but one Velafi Family motto at a time. 

 

"Markus...," Ashe mumbled with a mouthful of noodles and veggies. "This is nice." She swallowed her food and tilted her head, resting it on her friend's shoulder. "Good food, kinda good booze, and good company... That's what I want in a date. For future reference." She poked him on his forehead with her finger. "Remember that, ok?" 

 

Markus just nodded and smiled. He could tell after what looked to be multiple cans of beer, Ashe was finally partially drunk. She was at least inebriated enough to be acting a little goofy. Or for a better phrasing, calm and not a huge stick in the mud. 

 

He rustled her hair a little and gently took the drink out of her hand. She complied, or rather she didn't really notice, as Markus scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her from the sofa to her bed in the other room, Markus attempted to place her down. But Ashe didn't seem to want to let go. 

 

"Aesling," the blond said in an almost fatherly tone (he was letting his age show slightly), "You are not a koala."

 

"Fuck you. I'm fluffy and vicious." She held on tighter. At this point Markus was trying to pry her off of him, and failed miserably. Her holding force was so strong that in his attempt, Ashe's weight pulled him down with her as they both crashed onto the bed. She couldn't help but laugh whilst still holding onto Markus. 

 

"This is nice."

 

"You said that already."

 

"No! Well... yes. But I mean this! Drunk cuddles! And-"

 

"Ashe," Markus began to worm his way out of her grasp. "You need to rest."

 

"Ok... But only if you don't leave till I fall asleep... This is all your fault after all... And I did mean what I said earlier; no more stupid dates!" She fully let go of her friend and wiggled around her bed until she was comfortable. "I like this..." Taking Markus's hand in her own, Aesling smiled as her eyes grew heavy. "Thanks for the not-date," she said as her eyes grew heavy and closed. She fell asleep with her hand still firmly holding his.

 

Markus decided to try and not think about what she'd just said too much. It was rare that she would get drunk enough to say something like that. And even rarer that he would get as taken aback as he was from her words. It made him think of why he was so dead set on giving her an existent love life... It could be because he was her friend and wanted her to be happy. Or because he wanted something else? Something that he wouldn't let himself feel? It wasn't uncommon for him to play matchmaker but never as intently as he had with Ashe.

 

Slowly slipping his hand out of her's and standing up from the bed, Markus kissed her upon the forehead tenderly. He placed a glass of water and some pain killers on her bedside table before taking his leave.

 

He'd failed at the dates. But he at least succeeded in their "drunk not-date". Come the next morning Ashe would forget and Markus would do his best to do the same. And maybe see if his acquaintance Horavin was free next weekend for yet another blind date...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
